Verdun
by halphmen
Summary: Prequel story to how Rita became "The Angel of Verdun." rated T for violence, and language.


**Watched Edge of Tomorrow the other day and it was amazing. It was all I could ever ask in a sci-fi blockbuster. So I decided to write this little fic because it never really explained how Rita was nicknamed "The Angel of Verdun". I couldn't help but think of this little back story to write, so here it is. Also, if you haven't seen the movie please do, it's a great, and now enjoy. Sorry if there is any grammar or writing mistakes. **

The drop ship was seconds away from the small French City. Sargent Vrataski hung from her exosuit nicknamed "Jackets" by the military in the third row, three men from the end of the ship. The suit is standard military unit sized, bulky and a bit loose. The pilot pressed the go button, a small light turned green in the back. A loud noise rang into her ear as she looked down, the floor below slid open like a folder and all she could see were explosions and a ruined city. Rita's captain signaled for them to drop. One by one the troops slapped their release and fell down into the battlefield bellow.

The adrenaline pumping through Rita's body sent shivers down her back, a cold sweet broke out of her forehead as she tapped the release. Instantly she fell, the sensation sent her insides upwards in a discomforting way. Dangling by a steel rope, she saw dozens of drop ships in front and behind her release their troops into the war waging bellow. Explosions erupted from every direction, several planes were hit by energy pulses and erupted into a gigantic fireball before falling down. Suddenly the steel string holding her a hundred feet from the ground snaps and she fell. Rita couldn't even make out a scream, she was too in shock, her armor covered feet hit the ground cracking the concrete below her.

She looked in front of her and saw team three run forward, she too began to head that direction.

"Rita! Get to the city hall, we cannot let the mimics pass the middle line of the city!" One of her team mates told her as he ran to her side. "Okay, I ju-" a frizzle of red and smoke flew besides her and hit the guy sending him flying back ten feet, landing dead on his back with a hole in his stomach.

"What the fuck!" She yelled, he feet not letting her move. "VRATASKI! GET MOVING!" master Sargent Chang yelled at her. The man is in his forties and was in a blue colored Jacket made a quick jump to the side and dodged an incoming shot of energy. Rita followed the order and sprinted, a tentacle arm punched through a brick building and flung three of her squad members across the street and into another building. Rita paused, and from her back a launcher popped out and fired a missile into the building blowing the mimic into peaces.

"Remember your training Rita." She whispered to herself, the launcher retracted and she began sprinting again. The city hall should be half a mile from her, she continued to run along her squad members hoping nothing unexpected will happen. "MIMICS!" someone yelled from her right, Rita jumped behind a car parked in the left lain from the street. Several energy pulses hit the building behind her and blew several holes into the wall. Her squad fired ferociously at the mimics a opposite of them.

Rita loaded her rifle attached to the right arm of her Jacket and stood up, she screamed a loud battle cry and began unloading her bullets at the three aliens in front of her. The mimics were like black octopuses with red and orange highlights on drugs. They squirmed around firing bolts of energy out of their core barely missing her. She aimed her rifle and fired killing one of the mimics.

"Reload!" her screen said.

"Shit!" she dropped down again. Several bolts hit the car shattering the metal, on her left thigh a container popped out with a loaded magazine. She snapped it into her rifle and lifted her hand up, shooting the bullets from bellow the car with no aim. Several missiles flew towards the mimics and another big explosion happened. Rita got up, and ran again, looking for the closes route to the city hall.

"Payload is in the building, our defenses are holding back the mimics, we need to back them up!" Chang yelled to his troops, Rita and the remaining twenty-ish people in her squad proceeded to run, shooting at anything that wasn't human.

More pules of energy shot at them from the roof tops of the building. Another three guys went downs. "DIE BASTARDS!" Angie a friend of Rita yelled, shooting several missiles from her launcher into the building.

Rita also fired at the buildings trying to hit the enemy, she spotted something coming at Angie. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Rita yelled, but it was too late. A flash of red energy her Angie in the neck, decapitating her.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Rita cried in anger and unloaded everything she had a the building, reducing the top story to rubble.

"No time to morn Vrataski, MOVE!" Chang yelled. Rita sprinted forwards punching through several cars that were blocking her way. On her visor, it gave off a count bar that read 400m till city hall.

"HELP!" A yell in the distance caught her attention. She tilted her head slightly and saw someone running towards them. "FUCK!" She shouted, it was her brother.

"GET OVER HERE!" She yelled at him. Her brother sprinted as fast as he could to her. He was several meters away when suddenly a tentacle erupted out of the ground and pierced him through the chest, then with a sudden fling threw him into a building.

At that moment she fell to her knees, rage filled her and made her silent, her eyes became dark with pain. Rita balled her fist and yelled so loudly it caught the attention of everything around her. Rita jumped up and ran at the alien that just killed her brother. The mimic lashed at her with a tentacle but she jumped upwards and dodged it. She reached her target and sent a fist right into the mimics face bashing it to pieces. Letting out more of her grief she began to punch the mimic until it was reduced to broken stringy guts.

She let the anger soak into her, there was nothing but silence.

All of a sudden she turned around and saw her teammates being thrown around by a blue tentacle. She watched in awe as the massive mimic ripped them all into bits, than catching her in its sights. Rita aimed her weapon at it and pressed the trigger, nothing came out, she was out of amo. The blue mimic dashed at her, Rita looked around but didn't fin anything that could save her.

Rita knew she had a missile left in her launcher, but it would be suicide to fire it from this range. She processed the idea for one moment, and a serious expression molded onto her face.

Now the mimic was only four yards away, jumped at her. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, the launcher rose out of her back and fired the missile a point blank range into the mimic, shredding it into pieces and blowing Rita several feet back. Rita looked up into the ski for one last time, her body is cut open her organs were soaked in blue. She blinked one last time before everything turned dark.

...

"BAHHHH!" She yelled, jumping frantically. Everyone in her squad looked at her funny, Master Sargent Chang was still pointing at the board with plans tapped all over it. "You okay there Vrataski?"

She shook her head in puzzlement, "Ye-, Ye-, Yeah... bee was in my ear."

**That's all I could think of right now, please let me know what you guys think by giving a review. I will try to update as often as I can. **


End file.
